continuing education
by goldenmonkey
Summary: This is what would have happened if Khan haven't betrayed the crew on the Vengeance. Khan and Uhura pairing
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I own nothing. Also my writing is BARBARIC.

I would really appreciate it if people left constructive reviews for me, I'm not a writer but I am an aspiring story teller in a different medium. What I want to know is if I can make the story of two people falling in love entertaining and realistic(or at least somewhat realistic, with as little eye-rolling as possible). This is actually the reason I chose this unlikely pairing, if I would of chosen any other couple that was too popular among fans then the insane amount of competition(I'm not saying competition is bad I'm just not ready for it) would've made my stuff impossible to notice. Anyway I would really appreciate a review, thanks.

summary: this is basically what would have happened if Khan haven't betrayed the crew.

The Background(MUST READ)

When Khan, Kirk and Scotty are in the Vengeance they stun Admiral Marcus and take him back to the Enterprise along with Carol. They all get back to Earth safely and Khan and Marcus go to trial. During the trial it is revealed that the people in The Archive were building WMDs illegally. It is also revealed that Khan was the brains behind all the weapons but only because his crew was under threat. By the end of the trial Alexander Marcus was given life in prison and Khan's charges are dropped. The trial was speedy only lasting a month, but the Enterprise is going to be under repair for the next ten months.

When the trial ends the crew find out that Starfleet wants them to go back to school for continuing education classes. The next semester is going to start in about a month so the crew decided to go off and visit their families for that time and then come back to San Francisco.

When Spock and Uhura reunite in San Francisco they start spending less and less time together because they are losing their passion for each other. They try to rekindle their romance, but nothing works so they break up a month after getting to San Francisco, thankfully it's on friendly terms. Spock starts spending more time with Kirk and Uhura starts hanging out with some of her old girlfriends. She decides to wait a month before dating so that she doesn't date a rebound. When she does start dating again she finds that most of her dates are not smart or interesting enough for her.

And so it begins with Uhura in the middle of another bad date, this time in a history museum. With the enterprise only having seven months of repair left.

'I really gotta learn how to say no in front of crowds' Uhura thought as she speed walked to the museum exit. Her date had excused himself to go to the restroom and Uhura was taking that as an opportunity to escape her latest nightmare.

She was a few yards away from the exit when she suddenly dumped into what felt like a wall.

"Where the hell did that come from?!" Uhura said as she rubbed her nose and looked up at the tall figure before her.

"Lt. Uhura are you alright?" it was Khan that she had slammed into. They hadn't seen each other since the trials

"Uh yes, I'm fine" she said as she looked over her shoulder. "Well it was nice to know that you're doing well see you around town" and she started walking past him

"Wait. why are you so flustered, are you being followed?" he asked with a cold seriousness

"No!...I…." she knew she had to tell him now. Uhura knew that look on his face meant that he wanted to beat the crap out of somebody.

"It's not like that….I'm actually doing something kind of …evil" she said as she tried in vain to hide a blush of shame.

The look on Khans face changed entirely as he began to smirk suggestively. "And what may that be?"

'What does he think I'm doing?!' Uhura thought as she blushed harder. "I'm ditching my date, that's it!"

Now Khan just looked confused and almost disappointed. "Well I don't believe Mr. Spock will take to kindly to that"

"It's not Spock, it's someone I shouldn't of said yes to"

"So why did you?"

"He asked me out while we were surrounded by his friends and I felt bad. Anyway I have to go before he sees me escaping. I'll see you around Khan" she started walking towards the exit again

"I'll accompany you" Khan said as he started to follow her

"Oh...alright" and they walked towards the exit.

Sorry if the writing is shitty. Anyway be kind and review


	2. Chapter 2

SOMEONE HAD LEFT ME A REVIEW FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER AND I ACCIDENTALLY GOT RID OF IT. TO WHOEVER THAT WAS, I'M VERY SORRY. ANYWAY I DON'T OWN STAR TREK, HERE IS THE STORY

As they walked down the stairs of the museum Uhura wondered why Khan had decided to follow her. But just as she was about to ask him, her stomach growled in hunger.

"Let's get you food" Khan said

"Yeah" she said as she put her hand over her abdomen. She had been hungry for over an hour but her date had insisted on waiting until they were both hungry, so she was starving by now.

They headed to a local burger place that Uhura liked just a few blocks away. She placed an order and they sat down to wait.

"Are you sure you don't want anything Khan?"

"I'm sure"

"So what have you been up to?... How's your crew?" asked Uhura

"Most of them are currently exploring Earth" Khan responded

"That sound like fun are you going to join them?"

"Actually I was thinking of turning myself into a popsicle again" he said pensively

Uhura was quite taken aback by his response "Why would you wanna do that?"

"I'm not sure that this is the time I want to live in. It's peaceful in the surface but I want to dig deeper than that." he said

"So if this time is as good as it seems you will stay, but if people like Marcus are running everything from behind the scenes then you will freeze yourself?" she asked

"Something like that" he answered

She gave him a questioning look.

"Well... every single time period has bad people controlling part of the world. As a matter of fact the farther back you go the worse it gets."

"So what would make you stay?" she enquired

"I just want to see if the people of this time are kind because of their character or because of their own self interest" Khan answered

"I understand… so how is it going so far?"

"Much better now that I had the fortune of running into you" he said while smirking at her

Uhura smiled wide and rolled her eyes "Haha what can I say I'm the best human there is. You're one lucky devil" she said with playful arrogance

Khan couldn't take his eyes off her radiant smile, it was stunning "Indeed I am"

"So why were you at a history museum? I figured that you would already know everything about everything" she lightly teased

"I do" He said as he imitated her playful cockiness.

He continued while Uhura tried not to laugh out loud at how he gently mocked her and himself. "I was there for a reason not unlike your own"

She looked at him in surprise 'He's was there with a date, and he ditched her when he followed me out of the museum.' Uhura thought

"Well I guess I'm not the only asshole here." she said

Khan was about to respond but then….

"ORDER 857 IS READY!" they heard from the overhead

Uhura started to get up to get it but then Khan got up and said "I will get that for you"

"Uh, sure" she watched as he got up to get her food

_'Wow he's….hot'_ she thought as she stared at his back muscles through his shirt

Within a few seconds he was back with her food, and Uhura snapped out of her inappropriate daydream.

"Thank you. So you ditched your date too?" she asked just before she bit into her burger

"Yes" he answered

"It wasn't because of me was it? I already feel guilty enough for ditching mine" she said.

"Leaving was my choice you should feel no guilt. Although I did make my decision after I saw you"

"That's only slightly comforting" she said as she thought _'Great, now I feel guilty for two people getting ditched'_

"The girl who invited me said that museums have a special way of telling history" Khan mentioned

"Yes I suppose that's true" she was halfway onto her meal

"Even so the only reason I accepted her invitation was because I was planning on sleeping with her" He confessed

"That's probably not gonna happen now" and she took another bite of her food

"It will not, but she is of no interest to me now" smirking at Uhura. But she couldn't tell if he was being playfully suggestive or actually hitting on her.

"What do you mean?" a mixture of annoyance and disappointment filled her voice

Khan let out a small laugh. "Don't worry I'm not flirting with you Lt. I was just wondering if you would be kind enough to educate me on the society of this time. So I can see if this time is worth my while."

"Wow...you want me to show you hope, that's a lot of responsibility. But I have nothing else to do and the challenge sounds exciting….Also I think this time would be better if you stayed in it, so I'll try to show you why should"

"Thank you, I'm certain that an individual such as yourself can accomplish that" he said

"What makes you say that?" taking the last bite of her burger

He thought for a moment "I don't want a romantic giving me a tour of this time. I want a realist who will show me how things are and an intellectual who is my equal. Certainly a top Starfleet Officer should meet those requirements"

"Shit your expectations are high!" she blurted out and Khan couldn't help but laugh

"I'm done eating we should go" she said as she got up and Khan followed.

"So how should I give you hope without being a romantic sap about it?" She wondered by the front door of the restaurant

"You wanna go to the park and watch some children laugh?" She asked him sardonically

He smiled at her joke " Now that you mentioned it, I haven't been to a park since my wakening"

"Really?! Well then we have to go. I think the nearest one is this way" and she started walking

"As you wish" he said while following

To get to the park they had to walk by the museum they had left not thirty minutes ago. Just then Uhura heard her name being shouted.

"UHURA! IT'S ME ALAN!" as Uhura and Khan turned to look at who was shouting, she noticed that it was her date, making his way over to them through the thick crowd

"Oh no" she said with dread

"Your date?"

"Yes….I'll apologize to him and then we'll move on" she said as she started to walk to the crowd over to Alan

Suddenly Uhura felt Khan grab her arm and pulled her around the crowd into the museum, away from her former date.

"Why did you do that? I was gonna apologize so we could move on" she said when they entered the museum

"It wouldn't of worked. He would have followed you, which would lead to him confronting me which would lead to a fight" he explained

"And why do you think that?"

"A man who is still chasing a woman after she left him in the middle of a date is the sign of someone who doesn't know when they have been rejected"

"Well maybe if I told him outright, it would've be fine" she couldn't believe she was defending Alan

"No, he would have thought you were playing hard to get and would of kept chasing you. Our best option is to avoid him, and he won't be clever enough to realize that we are back in the museum" he argued

Uhura thought for a moment. She had been hinting all through the date that she had no interest in him, but Alan didn't get it "You're right...thanks"

"It's not a problem, if we exit through the back he will never find us"

"Yeah" she agreed

Just then they heard a woman shout "KHAN IT'S ME JESSICA!"

They both turned towards the voice. It came from a woman that was furiously walking over to them.

"your date?" she asked, already knowing the answer

"yes" he said with dread

I know it's going slow but I want them to really know each other before I introduce the main conflict. Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh btw so far the story is taking place on a Sunday(sorry if I didn't make that clear)**

Khan and Uhura looked at each other and knew what to do. They turned away from her and started speed walking away. But the woman didn't take the hint and started walking faster and shouting at them. Soon they were running away from her in the middle of the museum. They turned a corner and Khan saw a small supply closet.

"Let's hide in here" Khan said as he opened the door for Uhura

They entered the closet and tried not to burst into laughter out loud at the silliness of their situation, because then Khan's date would hear them. After their quiet laughter died down they realized just how small the supply closet was and just how close they were. Just about four inches of space remained between them.

Uhura looked into Khan's eyes and swallowed hard before she whispered "This place is pretty small"

"I know" he said in his low baritone while looking at her intensely "Do you really believe me to be an asshole?" he asked in a whisper.

"Uh...I don't have an opinion on your character overall. Although I guess you were an asshole to your date but so was I" she responded quietly

Khan contemplated her answer for a minute. "Do you have any idea as to why women like asshole? I have noticed that behaving like one get most women interested in me"

She thought for a moment. Uhura had actually asked herself this very question a few times. Especially after seeing so many girls go for guys like Kirk. The Captain was as loyal as a dog to his crew and his friends but not to a girlfriend, yet girls would actually go out with him despite his reputation.

"I hypothesize that it's a power thing" She answered after a little while

Khan raised an eyebrow at her and Uhura couldn't help but smile. She loved it when men did that.

"Well a lot people that have power are assholes with it, so by behaving like one a man projects power. So some women want to be with powerful men so can have power by extension" she explained

"That's an excellent deduction, I like to think I'm quite brilliant but for all of my brains I never managed to understand why so many women like such men" he responded

"I think that's why girls who date these men tend to have low self esteem. The low self esteem makes them feel like they have no power, so they have to get it from somewhere" she continued

"I see" was all Khan could say

They stood in silence for a couple of minutes. Khan looked pensive

'What is he thinking about? Did I just crush all of his hope in humanity?'

Finally Uhura broke the awkward silence "What I just explained probably doesn't paint a very pretty picture about people does it? I don't think I'm doing a very good job of giving you hope"

"You are doing a wonderful job Uhura. I asked you to be honest and you are. Anyway I think my former date should be gone, we should leave in case she comes back"

They got out of the closet and looked for a back exit, they found one and left the museum.

"So do you still wanna walk in the park?" she asked

"Yes"

They walked in silence. Khan didn't really like parks so he was wondering why he had accepted to go in the first place. Then it struck him, he wanted her, he really wanted her. He was a bit dumbfounded by the realization, but then the more he thought of it the more it made sense. How could he not want her? She's everything anybody would ever want. A woman with a charming personality as he was currently seeing and more importantly a person of great character as he himself had witnessed when she risked her life for her crew in Kronos. Not to mention quite the knock out, even as they walked to the park almost everyone would turn to look her. Single, married, men, women, human and otherwise would turn their heads in admiration. She could do more than give hope, she is hope.


	4. Chapter 4

They got to the park and Uhura started talking about the plants which interrupted Khan's train of thought.

"Most of these plants are used to very different environments so they are genetically modified so they can grow here. Isn't that cool they are kind of like you" she said while pointing at a tall, pale plant.

"Uh….yes" He said. Khan didn't know how to speak to her now. Usually when he liked a woman he would just behave like an asshole, get them in bed, and never call them again. But she was different, that routine wouldn't work on her and he didn't even know if he could bring himself to be an asshole to her. Also, he didn't know if a one night stand was all he wanted.

"I know that this won't teach you much about modern society, but I figured that we could be here until I thought of something better" she said to him as they walked around

Khan decided to be himself. After all being able to be yourself around those you like is important. So he relaxed and decide to kept behaving the way he had been.

They wandered on through the park for hours and eventually sat down on a bench, joking around half the time, mostly about how their crew could beat up the other's crew.

"Haha this has got to be one of the stupidest conversations I ever had" Uhura said gleefully

"I feel the same. But I'm actually having fun"

"Oh is that a crack at me? So you mean to say I'm not fun?" She said as she pretended to be offended

He smiled at her playfulness "Actually I don't care for parks, so I thought this might be boring" he answered

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Khan thought before he responded. He couldn't just tell her that he liked her, but for once in his life he didn't have the guts to tell someone he wanted them. This was because he usually didn't care if the person wanted him back anyway, but this time he did care.

"I guess I was being polite" He answered and Uhura nodded in understanding

"So are you taking continuation classes?" he changed the subject

"Ugh pretty dull"

"Why is that?"

"I already know everything and my professors aren't very good" she responded annoyingly

"Yes, You do seem like the kind of student who would have always been better that all her professors" he said

"No, I haven't always been smarter that all my professors. There was one who….challenged me and made me grow more than anyone I've ever met" she said with a small smile on her face and she looked down at her knees

"Your favorite?"

"Yes….but he doesn't teach anymore he's the commander of the Enterprise now"

'So that's how she meet Spock, he was her teacher' Khan thought.

Then he heard small sobs coming from Uhura. She was leaning forward with her elbows on her knees and her hands on her face, slightly trembling.

"Are you alright Uhura?" putting his hand on her back

"I'm fine, I'm great actually, I've been needing to do this" Uhura said as she removed her hands from her face and looked at the floor

"What do you mean?"

"Spock and I broke up months ago and I haven't been able to cry about it" she explained

"You can cry until you are over him Uhura" and he moved his hand to her shoulder to hug her.

"I am over him, finally. Crying was the last step before really moving on…. Thank you Khan I hope I didn't make uncomfortable. It's just that I don't like crying alone because it makes me feel even more alone. And I couldn't really cry in front of my girlfriends because as great as they are I still don't feel like I can't be vulnerable with them. I guess a part of me feels that I know you well, especially after we fought for our lives against Klingon and after all this talking today" she said as she wiped her tears away.

"You didn't make me uncomfortable and I also feel like I know you well…. Thanks for trusting me" he responded

She straightened out her back and smiled at him "You know the only other person I could ever cry in front of was Spock"

Upon hearing that Khan felt like dancing like an idiot but he resisted the urge.

Just then it hit her 'Wait, I've never been able to cry in front of anyone other that Spock...does that mean that I want Khan?'

**I'm not into the whole 'guy comforts crying girl' thing, but I couldn't think of anything better. Enjoy**


	5. Chapter 5

_'Even if I did nothing could happen, I mean if the rumors about him are then he's basically an extreme version of Kirk.'_ thought Uhura

So she decided to change the subject and just then realized how hungry she was

"What time is it? I'm hungry again" Uhura asked, not wanting to think about how she felt about Khan

Khan looked at the 20th century watch under his sleeve "It is 5pm, we've been here a while. What do you want to eat?"

"I'm thinking pizza. But I don't want to go to a restaurant with my eyes swollen so…. I'd like to wait here for a little while" and she said

"Alright" He said

She closed her eyes and leaned on the crook of his neck without thinking. When she realized what she had done, she sat up straight away. "I'm sorry, that was rude-"

"It's ok" Khan interrupted her apology. "Please go ahead"

So she let herself rest on him. Now it was Khan's turn to act without thinking. He kissed her temple and he regretted it as soon as he did it.

_'Fuck! Now she's gonna think I'm coming on to her while she is vulnerable. Wait, is the vulnerable? she said she's over Spock so she should be fine-'_

His thought were interrupted when he felt Uhura kiss his temple. As she pulled away he saw that she was smiling warmly at him.

_'I probably should be doing this, but he did help me get over Spock'_ She rationalized in her head

Her smile made him feel bold, so then he kissed the back of her ear and she kissed him back on the same spot. On it went until Khan kissed her lips and she kissed him back

**Arrrg I hate that the ending is super predictable!. But the first kiss is always like that so what am I gonna do?**

**Hope you guys like it anyway, I'm really appreciating the reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly Uhura broke off the kiss and got up.

"I don't think we should be doing that" she said as she tried to slow doing her breathing

"Why? Didn't you enjoy it?" he asked

'YES' her head was screaming at her, but she didn't voice it

"I just don't like to kiss someone unless I'm interested in a relationship and they are too" She explained

"Uhura I want you...I want to be with you. In anyway you will have me"

By now Uhura was sure that she liked Khan, he was more than just an extreme version of Kirk. Khan definitely had his own depth but still…

"I trust you as a friend but I don't know if I can trust you as anything more than that" she said

"So she heard the rumors about me?" he asked and she nodded

"I understand but please...allow me to court you Uhura" he said

"No" was all she said.

Khan felt like he had been kneed in the gut and he looked away from her. He did expect for her to say no but it still hurt. Even so, it wasn't so bad because he could tell that she liked him, so there was still hope.

"You can call me Nyota" she said after a little while

"Nyota like Star…that's perfect" he said while getting up "Your eyes aren't swollen anymore let's get you that pizza"

"Yeah" and they walked to the restaurant in silence. The whole way there Khan was thinking of ways he could prove himself to her.

"So have you been going to school or are you working?" Uhura asked him after they got their slices and sat down. The awkward silence was killing her

"I've been working for Starfleet in Jupiter, dismantling the WMDs that Marcus had me make"

They talked about his job until they finished they slices.

"Can I still see you next week?" Khan asked as they were leaving the restaurant

"Yeah, how about next Sunday?"

"Sure, when and where?" he said

"Uh...12pm my place" responded Uhura

"Very well then"

Uhura looked at Khan's watch "It's 6pm, so what do you want to do? how should I give you hope?"

"When we were in the park you said that you are a musician. Have you ever heard of Golden Monkey Records?" he asked her

"Yes the Captain buys his vinyl there, but I've never been" she said

"I think you'll like it, it's this way" now it was her turn to follow him

They talked about music on their way there.

"This is one of the few vinyl stores left in the world because most people just like to order their records. But I still prefer the small adventure of looking around until I find something I like" he said as they entered

The place was huge, three stories full of records and record players. Khan showed Uhura how to use a record player and some of his favorite artist like Johnny Cash, The Doors and The Velvet Underground. They wondered the entire store for hours without noticing time go by.

"PLEASE EXCUSE US VALUED CUSTOMERS WE JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT WE WILL BE CLOSING IN FIVE MINUTES AT TEN O'CLOCK. THANK YOU" They heard from the overhead

So Khan went to pay for his B.B. King album and they left.

"That was awesome! But I think we were the last people in the store, they must hate us" she said

"Possibly" Khan smiled to himself, he could tell that she was liking him more and more

Uhura yawned and stretched her arms in front of her. "I've been on the streets for 12 hours"

"Would you like to go home?" he asked

"Well my feet kind of hurt so yeah I would"

"May I walk you" he asked

She smiled at him "Sure"

They got to the dorms at Starfleet where they were both staying.

"I really like Nina Simone, Billie Holiday and Vera Lynn" Uhura said

"I got some of their records in my dorm. We can listen to then sometime"

"I would love that" and they got to her room. "This is my place" she said

"Yes. Have a goodnight Nyota"

"Goodnight"

They kissed each other on the cheek. She entered her room and he left.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at the Starfleet cafeteria Uhura was getting breakfast when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey Uhura how are you?" it was Carol Marcus

"Oh hey Carol, I'm good thanks" Uhura responded

They got their food and when to sit down

"So I don't mean to sound like a gossip, but are you dating Khan?" asked Carol

Uhura almost choked on her milk and had to cough it out "No I'm not dating him. Why has he been saying that?"

"Oh no, it's just that, you know people have eyes, and apparently you guys were parading all over San Francisco giggling" Carol explained

"Ah...well we ar-"

"You know what? You don't have to answer me. I know we are crew members now, but it really isn't my business. But I really hope you are." said Carol

"Why" Uhura felt like a gossip for asking but she really wanted to know what Carol meant.

Carol blushed "Kirk asked me out and I said yes"

Uhura's jaw dropped "But he's an asshole and you're so smart and confident. I don't want to be mean but why would you ever do this to yourself?"

"Haha, sounds like said no to Khan." Carol said but didn't wait for Uhura to confirm before she continued

"I know it's not wise. But for once in my life I didn't want to be wise"

"I don't get it" said Uhura

"Well you use your head more so than I do, so I didn't think you would. Hmm how can I explain this?" Carol thought out loud

"I always thought that girls who would go out with assholes just had low self esteem. And while may be true for girls that stay with them on the long run, it isn't necessarily true for girls that stay with them on the short run" Carol said

"Ok so you don't want it to last?" Uhura said

"It's not that I don't want it to last it's just that I don't expect it to. See, I want to be with Kirk, which is probably a mistake. But I'm young, I can actually afford to make relationship mistakes right now as long as I have the confidence to get out as soon as I'm disrespected, with infidelity or whatnot. Actually I think I'm suppose to make mistakes right now, so I can get at least half my crazy impulses out of my system, and not act on them in my later years while going through a midlife crisis or something." Carol explained

"Wow...that's brilliant" was all Uhura could say, while she rethought half her youth

"Yes I believe it's called 'living a little'" Carol teased

"Haha I don't think I've ever heard about that before" Uhura responded

"Haha I can believe that….If you are going to let yourself be in a relationship with an asshole just don't delude yourself into believing you can change him. Don't be one of those low self-esteem girls that don't know when to leave. People can only change themselves and only if they want to"

"Ofcourse" said Uhura as she reconsidered the possibility of dating Khan

They ate in silence for a few minutes until Carol spoke up "You are leagues above everyone Uhura"

"What?" Uhura asked

"You seem like the kind of person that never wanted to date assholes or anyone really, because you thought it would get in the way of your ambitions. But you can date as many people as you want and still be above everyone in the fleet. That's how brilliant you are" Carol finished

"Um….Thank you Carol"

"Anyway enough boy talk. How's the rest of your life?" Carol said to change the subject

They talked until they finished breakfast and then went to class.

Meanwhile Khan was in the Jupiter station working. He was doing his job perfectly as usual, but he seemed distracted

"Is everything ok?" an engineer and friend of Khan asked

"Of course I am, now get back to work Smith" In truth he hadn't been able to get Uhura out of his mind which was something he never experienced before

"It's a girl isn't it?" wiggling his eyebrows at a stunned Khan

"How did you know that?"

"Only women can mess with the minds of great men" explained Smith

"Flattery will not get you promoted" Khan said

"Yeah I know. But come on tell me about her, why is she on your mind?" Smith insisted

"Ugh...I asked to court her and she turned me down"

"So you want her because you can't have her?" Smith concluded

"I don't know"

"Damn the great Khan not knowing what he wants, that's new"

"I know exactly what I want I just don't know why I want it" Khan said

"And you won't know until you have her"

Khan was kind of sure he wanted Uhura because of who she was not because he enjoyed the hunt but he wasn't as sure as he wanted to be

"Let's get back to work" Khan ordered

Work ended and Khan got back to Earth by 3:20pm and was in his dorm by 3:40pm. He had a very strong urge to go see Uhura but he was going to need her location first. But after looking for her in the computer he found nothing. She had apparently blocked access to her information to anyone who wasn't part of the enterprise crew. Probably to avoid former dates, Khan assumed. Khan sighed heavily and hacked his way to the information he needed in just a few minutes. Uhura was in a class that was scheduled to end at 4:30pm. So he decided to go surprise her by "accidentally" running into her.


	8. Chapter 8

**I just realized that i should of probably been using military time, but oh well**

Khan ate quickly and then went to wait under a tree that was by Uhura's classroom. The clock hit 4:30 and students started exiting the classroom. He walked in the direction of the students, hoping he would bump into Uhura. Then he heard her voice, but it sounded irritated.

"I already said no, now get away from me or I'll have to file a report against you Wyatt" Uhura threatened

"Just one date baby" Wyatt begged

"Is something wrong?" Khan asked when he reached them

"Khan! Ugh it's nothing I can't handle" Uhura said

"Yeah mind your own fucking business man" Wyatt said while giving Khan a dirty look "Come on Uhura I'll show you a good time"

"Well you had your chance, I'm gonna report you at the main offices in person" and she walked away so furiously fast that Khan and Wyatt struggled to follow

"Has she not made it clear that she doesn't want you following her?" Khan asked Wyatt coldly

"Fuck off" was all Wyatt responded

Khan had a very strong urge to punch him, but he knew Uhura wouldn't like that so he resisted. But as they were both moving through the crowd to get to Uhura someone must have accidently pushed Wyatt because he started accusing Khan of doing so.

"Why you push me man, you wanna fight?"

"I didn't push you it must have been someone else" Khan explained

Wyatt didn't care and he swung a hook punch at Khan who dodged it easily, and Wyatt feel to the ground because he swung too hard. As a crowd gathered around the fallen Wyatt, Khan ran past him to get to Uhura.

"I hope you don't mind me accompanying you Nyota" Khan said as he caught up to her

"It's quite alright, how did you find me?"

"I was just walking around and I saw you so I decided to come say hello" Khan lied

"Oh...I don't believe you" Uhura said while playfully giving him a death glare

He just smiled at how well she knew him already

"What did you do Khan?"

"Not much I just hacked into the Starfleet system to find your schedule" He explained

"Haha that's pretty bad, I should file a harassment report against you too" She said

"I know I'm not part of the Enterprise crew but I didn't think you would mind me knowing where you were" he said

"I don't think I do, so it's fine" she said

"HEY MAN! DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME!" They heard Wyatt yell behind them, as he ran to catch up with them

"What did you do to him?" Uhura asked Khan

"Nothing" Khan said right away

"Ugh, let's go" Uhura ordered and they started running away from Wyatt. They ran and ran until they lost him

"Are we gonna do that every time we see each other?" Asked Uhura as she tried to slow down her breathing

"Just until it gets boring" Said Khan who was breathing normally

"I'll report him through the computer later" Said Uhura

"Yeah...So are you busy? Am I bothering you?" Asked Khan

"No"

"May I keep you company?" He asked

"Hmm, I don't know" she said playfully

"Please" getting so close to her, but he accidentally got too close to her and only a couple of inches of space remained between them. But much to Khan's surprise and thankfulness she didn't mind at all

"Alright but only because I like the way you beg" she said as she caresses the underside of his chin.

'Flirting with him is so much fun. Maybe I should live a little, especially if it's true that you regret the things you don't do more than the things you do' Uhura thought

"Lt. Uhura, Khan?" She froze at the sound of that familiar voice. It was the Captain.

"Jim how are you?" Uhura as she stepped away from Khan.

"I'm fine how are you guys?" Kirk said while he eyed them both with a smirk on his face

"Fine" Khan and Uhura answered at the same time

"Great, can I talk to you in private Uhura?" Asked Kirk

"Yeah that sounds like fun" she said dryly

She and Kirk stepped several yards away from Khan

"Well aren't you two cute" Kirk said right away

"Ugh" she said annoyingly and started to walk back to Khan

"Ok I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he said quickly as he gently grabbed her shoulder

"How can I help you Jim" Trying not to look annoyed

"You don't have to tell me if you have anything going on with him or not, but if you are with him or anyone else could you try to keep it a secret? Spock isn't over you yet, he's getting there but not yet" Kirk explained

"Oh….Yeah, it's not a problem, I'll keep any romantic relationship I have secret for a little while. Promise" She said

"Thanks" and they both walked back to Khan

"It was nice to see you guys, don't get in trouble you two" Kirk said with a wink and left

Khan looked at Uhura and smirked "So would you like to go get in trouble?"

"Haha you're such a devil"

"You know you love it…. would you like to leave campus?" Khan asked

She hesitated before she responded "Yeah how about we go to the other side of San Francisco I don't know that part very well and I'd like to explore it"

"As you wish" he said and he took her to a Chinese food place on the other end of San Francisco.

They were eating and laughing, they had an awkward moment when the waitress assumed they were a couple. Uhura seemed embarrassed but Khan couldn't hide how happy that assumption had made him and had a goofy smile for the rest of the meal. Eventually they finished and left the restaurant.

"It's pretty dark out, what time is it?" she asked

"It's 8pm"

"We were there for three hours! They must hate us"

"I guess we have that effect, where would you like to go next?" He asked

"You mean which store owner we should go annoy next?"

"I suppose"

"I'd rather not do that more than once a day" She said

"Back to campus then?" He asked

"Yes" She said

They went back to campus and when they got to Uhura's door she asked "Would you like to come in?"

**school is starting soon, so I don't know when I'll update again but I'll try to make it soon. enjoy**


End file.
